Finally Confessing - The Gamer's Girl
by ThatGirlGoogle
Summary: This is an alternate way in which Tekra and Mark begin dating. Mark didn't expect to tell her in this manner and he feels like he messed up big time! Will Tekra accept him or put him back in the friendzone? Rated T for sexual content.


How Mark and Tekra start dating

Option 2

The Confession

_'We're only getting older baby and I've been thinking about you lately. Does it ever drive you crazy just how fast the night changes? Everything that you've ever dreamed of, disappearing when you wake up? But there's nothing to be afraid of. Even when the night changes, it will never change me and you.'_

_-One Direction_

***Tekra POV***

'I remember when I was in middle school and I had this really weird boyfriend. I told him that I was leaving him and when he asked why, I said that I loved Ryu from Streetfighter instead!' We both burst out laughing and, while still laughing, I gasped 'Oh god, I was a weird kid!' Mark couldn't stop laughing. After a few seconds of laughing, Mark managed to breath while saying 'That's hilarious! I used to have a thing for Chun Li when I was a kid!' 'You have a thing for any other video game character now?' I asked, still trying to cool down from laughing. While still in fits of laughter, Mark gasped 'No, not anymore but I do have a thing for you, though!' Mark immediately stopped laughing and quickly threw his hand over his mouth, both of us stopping, me in front of him. An extremely shocked expression came over Mark's face while a confused one came over mine. 'What?' I asked. _What was he saying?_

***Mark POV***

I couldn't believe I had said it. I was so caught up in laughing that the words had just slipped out of my mouth. 'Shit! Did I say that?!' Tekra nodded at me and I slowly lowered my hand. I was so embarrased with myself, I just stared with a shocked expression at her. 'Mark... what do you mean?' Asked Tekra looking equally shocked. _Well, I have to tell her now. _I swallowed my spit and took a deep breath before rubbing the back of my neck, utterly nervous. 'I...I have a thing for you. I... I like you.' I stammered as I looked down at the ground, shuffling my feet. There was an awkwards silence for a while as we looked at each other.

'I'm sorry, the words just slipped out of my mouth. I... I'm sorry if I've freaked you out or...' 'Mark, it's fine. You haven't freaked me out at all.' Interuppted Tekra as she placed her hand on my shoulder. She looked down at the ground before looking up at me again. 'I'm just happy you've told me. I'm not gonna lie, I...I kinda... have a crush on you.' I smiled at her and hugged her. I wrapped my arms tightly around her and I could feel her doing the same. We rested our heards on each other's shoulders, savouring this embrace. I closed my eyes and held her even tighter while I thought about her.

We slowly let go of each other and I placed my hands on her shoulders. 'Tekra, I really, really like you. Remember that time when you fell down the stairs in my house and I helped you out?' She nodded. 'I remember spacing out for like, 5 minutes and just gazed at you and realised that you were the most beautiful and amazing girl I had ever seen. You're just... so caring and kind and I have, in a way, become a better person since I met you. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that... I love you. I love you, not only for who you are, but for what I am when I am with you.'

***Tekra POV***

I was so happy that he had finally confessed. I had known for a really long time that he had feelings for me but I was too scared to say anything. I felt a fuzzy, warm feeling overwhelm me as I gazed at him and knew that now was the time to tell him that I too was in love with him.

'I love you back.' I whispered as I moved closer to him. 'S...say that again?' 'I love you.' Mark smiled at me with an incredibly heartmelting smile. I moved even closer to him and put my arms around his neck. I played with the hairs on his neckline as I whispered 'I love you, Mark. You're such an amazing guy. You've changed my life for the better and I'm so grateful to you. I need you because... I love you.'

Mark moved his face towards mine and I moved closer to him. He slowly and gently placed his warm hand on the side of my neck as I removed one of my arms from his neck. Without taking my eyes off him, with my free hand, I held his free hand. Our fingers intertwined and we gently squeezed each other's hands. Mark's nose was now against mine. We both had our eyes partially closed and I knew what was coming. He leaned closer towards me, I didnt know what to expect, or do. So I just stood there, motionless. He came closer, I could feel his warm breath comforting me, and I started to melt. I looked into his eyes, and he looked into mine. I knew what was coming...

***Mark POV***

I slowly and nervously moved my nose to the other side of Tekra's before leaning in. After hovering there for a few seconds, I finally got the courage to go for it. I edged my lips closer to hers and then, after what felt like forever, our lips finally touched. We remained with our lips touching and eyes closed for a few more seconds before slowly pulling our lips away. It was incredible. Tekra's lips were so soft and enticing, they beckoned me to kiss her again.

We gazed at each other. The atmosphere that was here a few seconds ago had changed dramatically. The glint in Tekra's eyes assured me that all had been OK and that she was alright with what had just happened. As I stood there in a daze of my own thoughts, I felt a slight movement that didn't seem to distract me from my thoughts. Tekra leaned in for another kiss. I was weary but as soon as her lips touched mine once again, I was lost to the feel, the sensation, the electricity that shot through my body as her lips laid upon mine. I can still remember the light pressure of those wonderful lips and the smell of her soft, flawless skin as her hand grazed my cheek. This kiss turned into a chain of slow, romantic, passionate kissing. I put my hands on her waist and Tekra put her hands on mine as we continued to passionately kiss each other.

After kissing for a very long time, we slowly and lonignly pulled away. Once again, we gazed at each other, our noses side by side. 'You're the best thing that ever happened to me, you know that?' I whispered, still not moving an inch. 'You're the best thing that happened to _me_. I've realised now that you're the only man for me. I don't want anyone else. I only want you.' Replied Tekra as she gave me a heartwarming smile.

***Tekra POV***

We smiled at each other for a while before Mark attempted to kiss me again. That's when I remembered about the party. 'Shit, Mark!' He quickly stopped leaning towards me and the smile quickly faded from his face. 'What?' 'The party!' Mark's eyes widened as he released me. 'Oh god, I completely forgot! C'mon, we gotta go but we need to talk about...this, later.'

We ran to the boat side by side and, when we finally arrived, Matt and Amanda were happy that we had FINALLY arrived. 'Hey guys! Glad you could make it!' 'Happy birthday, Matt!' I said as I hugged him. 'Thanks, Tekra!' 'Yeah, happy birthday, bud!' Mark added as I went over to greet Amanda. 'Hey, girl! How are you?' She asked as I hugged her. 'I'm good! I'm good!'

Mark and Matthias walked off into the party, Mark waving as he went. I waved back and sighed. Looks like I was in love! 'Did you drive here?' asked Amanda. 'No, I walked. With Mark.'

'Oh, I see.' Amanda gave me a playful look before nudging me. 'Are you sure you guys don't have a thing going on?' 'Funny you mention that, actually.'

'Ooh, why?' She grinned. 'Don't say anything but... on the way here he told me that he'd fallen in love with me.' Amanda was beaming. 'I knew it! Did uh... anything else happen?' 'Well... I told him that I felt the same and...yeah, we kissed.'

'Aww, that's so sweet. So, are you dating or...'

'Nope, but he wants to talk about it later!'

'Oh great! I'm so happy for you guys!' She exclaimed. I trusted Amanda and I knew she wouldn't tell anyone so I had confidence in her. Actually, it was good to get it off my chest! 'Yeah, I knew he liked me for a while but I was too scared to say anything in case he didn't and...' 'Just like how I was with Matt before we started out. I was real shy around him but I knew.'

'Huh. Insightful.'

***Mark POV***

'Tekra drive you here?' Asked Matthias. 'Nah, she parked in my place. We walked down.' 'Ah. ' I was silent for a while, contemplating whether I should tell him or not. Then I figured that I trusted him so, why not?! 'I said something really dumb to her, too.' 'What did you say?'

'We were just talking about crushing on video game characters as kids and...' I stopped myself half way. 'Nah... Nah, it doesn't matter.' 'Ah, c'mon, Mark! You can't start and then not finish!'

'No, it's fine...'

'It's my brithday, remember!' He was determined! 'Oh, fine then. Yeah, we were talking about crushing on video game characters as kids and she asked me if I still had a thing for any of them. I was laughing so hard, the words just slipped out of my mouth and...' 'And what? You confessed?'

_Wait, he knew?! _'...Yeah. It was accidental though. Wait, how do you know?' 'It's pretty obvious. I've seen you around her. Just the way I was around Amanda before we started dating.'

'Really?'

'Yeah, and look at us now. We're married, planning on starting a family.'

'Huh. Insightful.' I was glad he was so understanding! 'So, what did she say?' he asked, wanting all the gritty details. 'She said she felt the same. Apparentely, she had been crushing on me too. And yeah... we kissed.' 'Yeah! Markiplier getting some action!' He joked, poking me in the ribs, making me smile. 'You asked her to go out with you?' 'No, not yet. We're going to talk about it later.'

'Best not get too drunk, then, huh? Good for you, man. Proud of ya.'

'Thanks, bud.' I smiled. The conversation quickly changed and I almost completely forgotten about what I had just said.

***Tekra POV***

The party passed all too quickly. At some points, me and Mark managed to get quick glimpses of each other. _This was love!_ I managed to catch up with Jack and Erin as well as Alexis, had a few drinks and even went on karaoke!

The party drew to a close and people began to leave the party. Of course, the only people left were me, Mark, Matthias and Amanda. 'Thanks for the great party!' I chimed, as I hugged Matt and Amanda. 'No problem! Thank YOU for coming!' Replied Matthias, grinning. Mark tapped me on the shoulder. 'Ready to go?' He asked. 'Yep! Thanks again you guys!' 'Don't mention it! And Tekra, tell me what happens, 'kay?' Amanda winked at me and I winked back. 'You got it, sister!'

Both Mark and I waved to them as we left the boat, not saying a word to each other. As we began to walk further along the marina, we still remained silent. I think it was because we were both so nervous of what to say to each other. It was actually becoming a sort of awkward silence...

***Mark POV***

We walked side by side, completely silent. It was somewhat awkward now considering what had happened earlier. _Was it just a one time thing? Was it just my imagination? Had I fallen asleep in the party and dreamed the whole thing?_

Every now and again, I saw her taking quick glimpses at me before looking straight ahead of her again. As we continued to walk, I heard something running towards us. It came closer and closer until suddenly and without warning, a high pitched bark came towards us. It scared both Tekra and I out of our skin. Then, a small scruffy fox ran out in front of us before dissapearing into the nearby bushes. Tekra screamed quickly before hiding behind me. 'Oh my god, that scared me!' She breathed, her hand on her chest. I laughed at her before she playfully hit my on my arm.

We started walking again and I noticed that she was trembling a little bit. 'Can't tell if you're cold or still shocked.' She turned to me, smiling. 'Bit of both.' With that, I took off my jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. Tekra looked grateful and as she tied both sleeves together to create some sort of a cloak out of my jacket. But she was still looked a little shocked by that stupid fox jumping out on us.

Nervously, I asked 'If it'll make you feel safer, you can... hold my hand if you want.' 'Uh...yeah. Yeah, that'd make me feel much safer.' I gently brushed my hand against hers before Tekra intertwined her fingers with mine. We both grinned at each other and walked hand in hand all the way back to my apartment block, chatting merrily to each other on the way.

As we were walking down the path to the entrance of the apartment block, Tekra said 'Mark?' I looked at her, curious as to what she was going to ask. 'I really do love you.' I stopped in my tracks and turned to face her. I began stuttering 'I... I really love you too.' Tekra placed her hand on my neck before leaning towards me. _She was going to kiss me again!_ And indeed, she did. This time though, we were much slower pulling away from each other. I think it was because we knew there was no rush now. There was no need to hide.

With our foreheads both still glued together, our faces still close to each other, I decided now was the time to ask. 'Tek...w-will you be my... my girlfriend?' I murmured, more nervous than I had ever been in my entire life. A smile slowly crept across Tekra's face. 'I thought you'd never ask.' She whispered. _YES!_ I shouted in my head. Finally, Tekra was my girlfriend. I was absolutely extatic.

I kissed her quickly before sweeping her off her feet and into my arms. 'Mark!' She giggled as I began running into the apartment block with her still in my arms. 'What're you doing?!' 'Taking m'lady back to my palace!' She laughed out loud as I continued to my apartment.

***Tekra POV***

We arrived inside Mark's apartment and he gently placed me back onto my feet, both of us giggling. I rested my back against the wall before Mark said 'Here, lemme get that jacket.' He stood directly in front of me so that our chests were almost touching. Slowly and almost seductively, her removed it from around my shoulders and threw it onto the placed his hand on my cheek and gently caressed it with his thumb.

'Maybe you should stay here tonight. Don't want you driving through L.A alone at night.' I smiled at him, grateful for his consideration. 'It's not a problem is it? It's just that... I don't really like driving through L.A at night.' 'Course it's not a problem! You can have my bed, I'll sleep on the couch.'

'Don't be silly! This is your apartment! I'LL sleep on the couch!'

'Ok, I know how to resolve this.' He looked down at the ground, looking a little shy. 'Maybe... we could both have the bed...' His head sprang up. 'If that's OK with you of course! I don't want you to think that I'm rushing into anything!' 'Yeah, that's fine with me! I mean... you ARE my boyfriend so it's OK.' We both smiled at each other before Mark offered me his hand. 'Allow me to show the princess to her quaters for the night.' He said in a fake British accent, making me giggle. He always knew how to make me laugh. Unhesitatingly, I took his hand and held it tight.

I still couldn't believe that I was his girlfriend. I was still trying to comprehend the fact that I was even going to spend the night with Mark in HIS BED! _Fangirls, be jealous! _

Mark turned the lights off downstairs and led me up the spiral staircase to his room. Near the top, I tripped on one of the steps... again! However, this time, I quickly got myself up. He turned to me and grinned 'Gosh, these steps are NOT your friends!' 'They're just jealous that there's a girl in your house!' We both giggled before continuing up the stairs, across the landing and into Mark's room.

***Mark POV***

When Tekra and I arrived in my room, we both sat down on the bed for a second, still holding each other's hands. I looked at her. She was stunningly beautiful and now, this stunningly beautiful was my girlfriend. I would never have guessed our relationship could've lead to this but, alas, it did (_Wow, went a little Shakespeare then, didn't I?) _and I was glad. I was glad I had finally found the right girl. I found the girl that I was in love with.

'Mind if I get out of this dress?' Asked Tekra, shyly. 'No, not at all. Shall I give you some privacy or...?' 'Nah, it's alright. You can stay in here.' As she got up off the bed, I thought to myself _oh my god, we're so open and we've only been dating for less than an hour! This must be a good sign!_

Tekra was struggling to get the zip on the back of her dress down. 'Need help?' I asked, getting up to help her. 'Yeah, can't get this darn zip down! Thanks, Marky Moo.' I smiled as she said that. I loved it when she called me Marky Moo. I don't know why, but just the way she said it made me feel all warm inside. I didn't feel it whenever anyone else called me Marky Moo, only when she did.

I slowly pulled the zip on the back of the dress down, careful as not to break it. Once it was done, she turned her head and kissed me on the nose before saying 'Thank, babe.' _BABE! SHE CALLED ME BABE! _I quickly kissed her back after saying 'Don't mention it.'

I went over to the other side of the room and took off my shirt along with my shoes, socks and pants. By the time I was done, Tekra was sitting on the bed, waiting for me. I was mesmerised by her beauty. She wore a red polka-dot bra with a small white bow in the middle and matching breifs. She was tan, she was slim, she was beautiful. I sat in the middle of the bed, facing her. 'What you wanna do tomorrow?' I asked her. 'I don't know. Collab?' 'Yeah, sure! I always enjoy 'em!' Firstly, I yawned, then Tekra copied. Yawns ARE contagious! 'Shall we go to sleep?' I suggested as I edged closer to her. 'Yeah. I'm really tired.' She grinned, putting one of her arms around my neck. 'I love you, Tekra.' 'Love you too, Mark.' I kissed her passionately, just for a goodnight kiss, but I couldn't stop. The kissing became even more intense and I found myself unable to release my grasp on her.

The kiss continues to intensify as Tekra slowly leaned backwards onto the bed, me following her. Before I knew it, I was laying on top of her in quite a liberating position. However, the kissing slowed down and eventually stopped, both of us pulling our lips away slowly. We smiled lovingly at each other. 'I love you so much.' I breathed. Tekra quickly kissed my nose before replying. 'I love you more.' After exchanging yet another smile, I rolled off her and into the bed, pulling the duvet over myself.

***Tekra POV***

I climbed into bed next to Mark and snuggled up next to him. He put his arm around me before asking 'You comfy?' 'Yep.' I replied perkily. Mark removed his glasses and placed them on the bedside table before turning to me once again. 'Night, babe.' I said. 'Night, beautiful.' Replied Mark. We shared yet another kiss before I snuggled myself into his chest. Mark was so warm, he would be better than a hot water bottle any day! I closed my eyes and savoured his embrace. That's when I thought _Yeah, this is how things should be _and I drifted off to sleep.

***Mark POV***

I wrapped my arms around Tekra, holding her as close as I could to me. Her skin was so warm on mine and it was so comforting, it reminded me of the teddy bear I used to sleep with as a kid. I closed my eyes and savoured our embrace, thinking to myself _Yeah, this is how things should be. _Slowly, I fell asleep with my beautiful princess in my arms. Yeah, this is DEFINATELY how things should be.

_'Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you? Been here all along. So, why can't you see__- y__ou belong with me?__'_

_-Taylor Swift_


End file.
